Love Spell
by DamonAndSpikeLover
Summary: Damon loves Elena, and secretly Elena does as well. When Damon watches an episode of Buffy, he gets a brilliant idea. A Love Spell. My first story. Sorry, if its not great!
1. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

Chapter 1

**Elena's P.O.V**

_I didn't know what the hell I was doing, I'm in love with Stefan right? Yeah... I am. So why the hell am I feeling like this towards Damon? Its not right, he's arrogant, self-centered, and he uses girls all the time! Although, on the other hand he was good looking, sweet (to me, most of the time) and he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, you know the ones where you can just lose yourself in them, and I have got to admit, he's an amazing kisser... I wonder what he's like in bed... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? He doesn't have anything good about him. Only a fool could think that. _

I look out the window of my bedroom, the sun is shining, its beautiful. I hardly ever get to see the sun, since it doesn't shine that much during winter here in Mystic Falls. I re-read the diary entry I have just written in my journal. _Wow, I seem like a major slut _I think to myself. I'm not though, I used to be, but I've changed. Ever since my pearents car crash I've been different. I don't take boys for granted anymore, because I've now grown to realise that they can get hurt. Easily. Take Matt for example its been almost two years since we broke up, and he still glares at Stefan. I think he blames him, for "stealing" me away. Everybody thinks that Matt was my first love, but he wasn't. I've never felt this way about anybody else before. Although, I used to feel a lot happier with Stefan, than I do now. When he used to kiss me, I felt sparks, now the sparks have gone out. Whereas Damon.. His kisses are amazing, even though I have to pretend that I can't stand him kissing me. I think I'm falling for him, but I can't do that to Stefan. Its even worse, since Damon's his brother. _What am I going to do?_

**Damon's P.O.V**

_You know, I'm not the type of person to write in stupid diaries. Stefan keeps one and I think he honestly looks like a twat writing in it. The only reason I'm writing in this is because Elena seems attracted to it. If she walks into Stefan's room, and he's writing, she sort of looks at him as if its really "cute" and "poetic". Fuck, what has this girl got me doing? I used to be really baddass but now I'm morphing slowly into an older version of my brother. Better looking obviously. Stefan kind of has this square forehead and I have a normal forehead. Maybe I should get plastic surgery, and change my forehead. Elena might like wierd foreheads... I've got insane! _

I look down at the journal in front of me. I rip the page of writing out and burn it on the fire._ I'm never writing in that thing again_. I turn on the TV. to distract myself and see whats on.. I'm torn between "Twilight" and "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" The only reason I watch them is too laugh at them obviously .. books and movies never get it right. Although, I suppose Buffy kind of got it right, and besides she's kind of hot. Twilight is way of the mark though! Sparkling in the daylight? What the fuck, Stephanie Meyer should be ashamed of herself, for making up such rubbish, and insulting our kind like that.

I switch over to Buffy, just to see what episode is on. _Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered_. The one where Xander does a love spell on Cordelia, and it backfires. I watch the episode, and afterwards I switch the TV off. I sit, and think for a moment. All of a sudden one word comes to mind _Bonnie. _


	2. The Question

**Chapter 2**

Elena's P.O.V

I finally decide to get ready for school. I can't just not go, because of how I'm feeling about Damon. I get undressed out of my Spongebob PJ'S and go and find some clean underwear. I pull out an electric blue bra and matching knickers.

'Hello gorgeous' I turn around to see who it is, but deep down I already knew... Damon. 'Hey Damon' I reply softly, deciding not to piss him off today, but not acting that much different to how I normally would around him. He looks at my body once or twice and finally breaks the silence between us 'I always knew you were beautiful, but I never realised how sexy you were...' I didn't know how to react, I finally decided to quickly pull my PJ'S back on, better safe then sorry right? . 'Wow, I didn't have you down as a fan of kids cartoons' He says with a sound of mocking sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, playing it cool.

Damon's P.O.V

I've been in her bedroom many times, but never had the time to properly look around. I would of done it then and there but she was kind of distracting me. I was amazed at how sexy she looked in her underwear and how cute she looked in her Spongebob PJ'S.

I sit down on her bed and look around getting lost in thought... _I could just imagine laying here with my arms around her... watching Spongebob Squarepants every night. _As soon as I thought that, I snapped out of it, well I probably wouldn't of done if she hadn't of interrupted my thoughts. 'Hello, earth to Damon Salvatore...' I jumped, _How embarassing. I could feel my face going bright red. _I smiled by sexy grin at her, and I could almost feel her wanting me to kiss her. I think she might finally be falling for me. Well, there's no way she's getting away with that. I've been chasing after her for ages, and trying to kiss her, this time she can make the first move.

Eventually, I finally ask her what I came her to ask 'I was just wondering sweetheart, if you could maybe arrange a meeting with you dear witch friend Bonnie' She looks at me stunned, then she finally answers me 'She will never agree to that. No offence Damon but she can't stand you' I smile and say 'I know, thats why your going to trick her into it' 'Why would I do that?' 'Because I can easily rip that necklace of your pretty little neck, and compel you' She glares at me, and finally agrees. Then she looks at me like she never has done before, and says 'Can you drive me to school? Stefan text me and said he's going to be late' I grin, and tell her to hurry up and get changed. I walk out of her bedroom, wishing she would of just let me stay in the room. I go outside and wait in the car.


	3. Bonnie

Chapter 3

Elena's P.O.V

_What the hell am I doing? _I ask myself this as I get into Damon's black Chevy. He grins at me, as I sit down in the passenger's seat. When I'm finally strapped in, I decide to make conversation. 'What do you want me to say to Bonnie?' I ask with a tone of annoyance. He obviously sensed it because he smiles, and says 'Elena, look, okay. What I'm doing will help you as well, so can you just relax for once, oh and as for your question just tell her that I need to speak with her about something, get her to meet me at the grill straight after school, and make sure she comes alone' I look at him, jelous, that my best friend was going to meet him, on what sounded like a date. My mind goes wandering as I try to think about why he wants to speak with her, my final answer was _to seduce her. _He obviously noticed that I was panicking, as looked at me with concern, although I did notice that he looked very pleased with himself. Something then started to worry me. 'Damon, you said that what your doing will help you _and_ me. What are you doing?' He ignores my question, as we pull up outside of school. I give him a look, that basically said _answer me, _but he ignored that as well. As he was about to drive off, he looked at kissed my forehead and said 'Don't forget Elena' He then drove off, leaving me guessing all day what he was up to.

I had rubbish lessons today. So, I didn't really concentrate in any of them, which left me a lot of "Damon Time" I didn't know when to tell Bonnie about meeting him later, but eventually decided to tell her at lunch.

I didn't know if I particulaly wanted to tell Bonnie, but lunch came sooner then I thought it would be. I saw Bonnie and went over to her table. I hugged her, and as soon as I did I regretted it, because if she touches someone, even for a second, she can read their mind. 'No' was the first thing she said to me. I give her a _please I'm begging you _look, to which she replied with a _Never happening _look. I sighed, and fall back into the uncomforable cafeteria chairs.

I decide to try again, 'Bonnie, just give him 5 minutes at least. You owe him that much anyway, for being a complete and utter bitch to him, and don't argue with me because you know its true' She looked at me stunned that I'd just called her a bitch, but then it seemed like my name calling had paid off when she said 'Fine, I'll go but I'm not giving him long, just enough time to tell me what he wants' I smiled and went to the kiosk and brought a Caesar Salad and an apple. After eating it, I went to the toilet, and went home due the the fact that it was a half day.

Bonnie's P.O.V

_Why on earth am I going to meet Damon? _That was the question I've been asking myself all day. I hate him, but Elena's my best friend so I suppose I'd do pretty much anything for her.

I walk into the Grill and see Damon sitting at the bar, he can obviously sense me, as he slowly turned around and smiled at me. I reluctantly go and sit down next to him, and say 'Talk, you have 5 minutes' He laughs, and replies with 'Shut up, I'll have as long as I want' I huff, and glare at him. He opens his mouth and says ' I want you to do a spell for me' I look at him, and say 'What kind of spell?' 'A love spell' I let my mouth hang wide open in disbelief, I hate this man, and he knows it, but yet he still wants me to do a love spell for him! I eventually manage to get the word 'no' out of my mouth. The thing that shocked me most was his answer. He actually didn't push me to do anything, he said 'Alright, then, that's fine' I walked out of the Grill really confused about what had just happened.

Damon's P.O.V

I knew she wasn't going to do it, I just thought to myself _why not try, or you'll never find out_ and thats exactly what I did. I tried, besides its not like she's the only witch I know, I know many witches, who have a power far greater than hers. I know that at least five would help me out so I decided to go and see Matilda.

Matilda was known for doing love spells, and a couple of times, I helped her do some. If you know what I mean... It was only a fling, never a serious relationship, but I always knew she was in love me...


End file.
